Halloween Kratts
by ChrystalK114
Summary: 'Ghosts don't exist.' Or do they? Chris finds this out for himself when he denies the existence of ghosts. Now, he's become one! He literally has to haunt his own crew! If he doesn't successfully drive his crew out of the Tortuga, he'll be stuck in 'ghost mode' forever! Special appearance by Kate Corcovado! A small amount of Caviva, and a some humor. First-ever collab with: WKSF1!
1. Pranks

** Happy Halloween, everybody! I've got yet another crazy story idea, but read it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts! Or Kate Corcovado, who belongs to the awesome author, Wild Kratts Super Fan 1 (A.K.A: Wk).**

It was Fall, and the Kratt Crew was getting ready for Halloween, Aviva and Koki were busy deciding what they were going to dress up as, Martin set up a giant, fake spider web in the corner of the room, Jimmy was baking every dessert recipe he had. Chris was carving pumpkins with Chrystal and Kate. "Uh oh! Chris has a knife!" Aviva said, "Look out! Moron with a knife! Squawk! He's gonna kill somebody! We're doomed!" Chatterbox said

"So? I've always got my pocket knife on me." Chris said, as he swung the knife a little, "Yeah, but that's a meat knife, and you're not usually swinging your pocket knife around." Koki said, "I can swing it wherever I want!" Chris said, as he swung it in Martin's direction, Martin howled in pain, and fell to the ground, everyone gasped as Martin began to bleed, it truly looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

Jimmy turned pale at the sight of blood, "Is there a doctor in the house?" Chatterbox asked, "Not now, Chatterbox." Chrystal mumbled, Chris casually walked over to Martin's lifeless body, and took his knife, which was covered in blood, from Martin's side, "Daddy! You-you-you killed Uncle Martin!" Kate said, "Chris! Why did you kill him?!" Chrystal wailed, "What the heck has gotten into you!? Did you not hear your daughters?! You _killed_ Martin!" Aviva yelled, Chris spun around, "You guys don't actually believe that he's dead...do you?" Chris asked, disbelievingly. The whole crew nodded, "For one thing: He's breathing." Chris pointed to Martin's chest, which was going up, and down, as usual, "For another thing: Watch him jump up when I step on 'im." Chris said, he raised his foot, as if he was going to step on Martin. "Time out, time out!"

Martin yelled, he sat up, and got to his feet, The crew, all except for Chris, was staring, wide-eyed at Martin, Chris smirked, "Told ya!" Chris said, Tasha the Peregrine falcon seemed to smile, The crew rolled their eyes, "Typical Martin." They all said in unison. "Martin's a jerk. Squawk! Martin's a jerk! Squawk!" Chatterbox said, "Stupid bird." Martin muttered to himself, "I heard that, Marty!" Chatterbox said, Martin growled and began trying to grab the bird, but instead, he knocked a bowl of candy onto the floor. "Uh oh. Clean up on isle seven!" Chatterbox said, as he landed on Martin's head,

"Shut up, bird brain."

"Blue boy."

"Feather face!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid head!"

"Retard!"

"Jerk!"

"Chicken!"

"Hey! I happen to have a cousin that is a chicken! So don't go insulting my family, Wild Ratt!" Chatterbox said, "Oh, _now_ you're gonna get it!" Martin said, as he ran after the bird. "Hey, Chris? Can you lend me your knife? I've got some business to attend to with a certain Quaker Parakeet." Martin said "Well, at least Tasha doesn't do dumb stuff, like insult Uncle Martin." Kate said. The sisters laughed, "Let's go make sure Uncle Martin doesn't kill Chatterbox." Chrystal said, as she walked away. "Oh, Marty?!" Chatterbox said, "Oh, What-y?!" Martin asked, "I'm up here!" Chatterbox said, Martin turned around, and looked up at the bird, who was perched in the tree that the crew kept in the HQ, "Why don't you fly south?" Martin asked the bird, "For how long?" Chatterbox asked, almost liking the idea of a vacation, "Um...I dunno, maybe...forever?" Martin suggested, "I think _you_ should fly south, buddy!" Chatterbox said. "Ugh, I hate that parrot." Martin mumbled, "Okay, break it up, you two! Quit fooling around! We've gotta go pick our costumes, Daddy's already in the car!" Kate said, she walked away, Martin glared at Chatterbox, "Well, this fight is not over, you just wait; I'm gonna-" _'HONK!'_ "C'mon, Martin! Hurry it up!" Chris hollered,"Saved by the honk." Martin told the bird, as he walked away.

* * *

Martin hopped in the passenger seat, "What took you so long, Uncle Martin?" Kate asked, "Well Kathrine, I was-um-uh..." Martin scratched the back of his head as he searched for an excuse, "Threatening Chatterbox, again?" Chris asked, "Yeah. I mean; No, no way! I wasn't _threatening _him I was just-er, having a friendly conversation with him." Martin said, "_Sure.", _Chris said, as though he didn't believe his brother's explanation. Chris drove off, into the small town nearby. It was a pleasant little town, and the people there were 'down to earth' if you know what I mean.

"Okay, hang a right, Chris." Martin instructed his brother,

"Who made you navigator?" Chris asked, as though annoyed at his older sibling,

"Well, you don't exactly have a very good sense of direction." Martin mumbled,

"What was that?" Chris asked,

"Huh?"

"I didn't catch everything you said." Chris explained,

"Oh, I didn't say anything." Martin said,

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Chris said,

"Chris, stop it." Aviva said,

"You got yelled at by your own girlfriend." Martin teased,

"Oh, shut up." Chris growled,

"Martin, stop pestering your brother-" Aviva said,

"Yeah, I'm trying to drive, here." Chris said,

"I wasn't even pestering you-" Martin said,

"BROTHERS KRATT! STOP QUARRELING!" Aviva shouted, there was a long, awkward silence.

"He started it." Chris said, as he pointed to Martin, Aviva sighed, as if annoyed with her boyfriend. "Oh, look. We're here." Chris said, "Finally." Jimmy mumbled, "C'mon, guys! Let's go, go, go!" Kate said, as she hopped out of the back, Chrystal ran after her 'sister'. "Careful, Mi'ha." Aviva warned, "Hey! Wait up!" Chris yelled, he ran to catch up with his daughters. Once everyone had caught up with Chrystal and Kate, they went inside the costume shop. "Whoa." Kate said, "You got that right." Chrystal agreed, "This place is AWESOME!" Jimmy Z said, "Yup. This is the best place to get costumes, ever!" Martin said, "Let's go!" Martin said, as he ran off, "Uncle Martin! Where do you think you're going?" Kate asked, as if scolding her uncle, but unfortunately for Kate, Martin wasn't listening. "Ugh. As soon as I catch up with Kate and Chrystal, Martin runs off!" Chris said.

**Whew! Done! YAY! Read and review! 'Nuff said.**


	2. Lost?

**Wk, and ChrystalK: Disclaimer: We don't own Wild Kratts! **

**Wk: I own Kate Corcovado, and Tasha, the Peregrine** **falcon!**

**ChrystalK: I own Chrystal Kratt, and Chatterbox, the Quaker parrot!**

Rack after rack the team went, trying to search for the perfect costumes they could wear.  
Kate and Chrystal tried scaring each other with certain masks, until Aviva told them not to wear something that horrid. (her exact words, if I may say.)  
"Oh! Chrystal look!" Kate exclaimed, grabbing a costume that was in her size. She held it up.  
"They're just butterfly wings." Chrystal replied.  
"Yeah, but if I add in...oh! This black dress...and..." She grabbed a headband with little antennae at the ends. "Nice, Kate! I like it. Ooh, look over here!" Chrystal said, she grabbed a Cleopatra costume,  
with a white sleeveless dress, and a blue mesh cape with gold wrist bands, and a gold crown, "Leave it to my sister to be some kind of historical figure..." Kate muttered, "Hey! So what if I'm a nerd." Chrystal replied, sticking her tongue out before the two laughed.

* * *

"Martin? Martin where did you go?" Chris called out, but his brother was no where in sight. Of course, it was Halloween...he might have been waiting for just the right moment to strike. Not like Chris wasn't used to his big brother pranking him once in a while, but still.

BOO!" Martin yelled, "GAH!" Chris screamed, he jumped up in the air, Martin burst out laughing, "I gotcha good, that time!" he said, between giggles, Chris seemed to be glaring daggers at his brother, who squirmed a bit, as if uncomfortable."You do know I'm totally gonna get you back for that, right?" Chris replied, pointing a finger at his brother.  
"Ooooo, I'm sooooo scaredddddd." Martin replied in a ghostly voice.  
"Oh, pfft, come on, there's no such thing as ghosts, Martin, thus, you can't fool me." Chris replied, walking off.  
"Aw, C'mon! I thought it was a good impression myself." Martin whined as he chased after Chris."Chris, Martin! You guys have gotta see this! These costumes are amazing!" Aviva said, "O-okay." Chris said, as if he hadn't understood the inventor, Aviva held up a costume that looked a lot like a Tinkerbell one, but the dress was purple instead of green.  
"I found the perfect one for you too!" She added.  
"Huh?"

Suddenly Aviva shoved a costume in his hands. If was a white coat with big nerdy classes and a test tube in the pocket.  
"A scientist? Really?" Chris asked, unimpressed. "Yeah, it's perfect for you!" Martin said, "Hey!" Chris said with a pout.  
"Okay, we've got our costumes!" Kate said as she and Chrystal walked up.  
"Where's Jimmy and Koki?" Chrystal asked.

* * *

"Jimmy! This one's so you!" Koki said, she held up the regular uniform of a pizza delivery guy, "Yeah, that one works. If I wasn't a pilot for you guys, I'd probly be a pizza guy." Jimmy said, "Here's mine." Koki said, she held up a costume with a lion tail, lion nose with whiskers, and lion ears with an orange dress.

"Alright...what now?" JZ asked,"C'mon, lions are cool! I bet I'll make an awesome lion." Koki replied."Yeah, I guess." Jimmy said, as he pulled out a slice of pizza, "Seriously? Did you have that in your pocket?!" Koki asked, Jimmy nodded, "Ewww!" Koki said,

Once the Kratt crew had found thier costumes and paid for them,(which was not good for the budget, or their wallets!) it was about mid-day. Chris opened the door to the front seat, "Hey! Why do you get to drive?" Martin asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked, as if he was insulted, "I'm better at driving than you!" "Whadda you mean? You drive like a lunatic!" Martin said,

"Neither of you is driving." Aviva cut in, "Then who is?" the Kratts asked, "I am." Aviva said, holding up the keys, Chris felt his pockets, "How the heck does she do that?!" Chris asked, "Because you let her." Martin whispered. "What?!" Chris replied. "C'mon, guys! You wanna walk home?" Chrystal asked,

"Sure. Driving's too boring anyway. Plus, you guys wouldn't be able to handle my awesome driving." Martin said, Chris rolled his eyes, _'Oh, brother.'_ Chris thought, as he walked away,"Hey Kate, you wanna come too?" Chrystal asked,"Sure." Kate said with a shrug of her shoulders, "Okay, let's go!" Chris said, as he walked off into the forest,

* * *

A couple hours later,  
Chris paced back and forth, occasionally looking up at the line of trees, searching for the correct direction, Chrystal sat on a stump, resting her head on her hands, watching her dad pace, "You're lost, aren't you?" she asked, as if worried, "I'm not lost." Chris said, "Uh-huh. Sure. Face it, Daddy. You're lost." Kate said, "I'm not lost, I just don't know where I am an...okay, I'm lost." Martin sighed, "Nice sense of direction, Mr. GPS." Martin said, "Oh, shut up." Chris said, as he crossed his arms.

**Wk: Well, that was fast!**

**ChrystalK: Yep. Pretty nice chapter. Alrighty then! Read an-**

**Wk: REVIEW! **

**ChrystalK: *Shrugs* What she said! Make that box happy!**

**Wk: *Waves* Bye!**


	3. I'm DEAD!

**ChrystalK: We're b-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ck!**

**Wk: Yup! We didn't leave you on a cliffie for too long...**

**Both: Disclaimer: We don't own Wild Kratts!**

**Wk: I own Kate Corcovado, and Tasha, the Peregrine falcon.**

**ChrystalK: I own Chrystal Kratt, Bullet, the tiger, and Chatterbox, the Quaker parrot.**

**Both: We both own Ghost Joe! **

"Guys, C'mon. We're not gonna find our way back by arguing." Kate points out.  
"Yeah. Now hold on...I think I have a GPS thingy on my creature pod." Chystal said coming to the rescue.  
Chris raised a brow.  
"Why didn't you say you had it before?"  
"...Kinda slipped my mind."

"Uh, yeah. Your mind is pretty slippery, along with someone else's..." Martin said,  
"Guys!" Chrystal interjected,  
"Oh, look who's talking." Chris said'  
"Guys!" Kate interjected,  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" Martin asked,  
"UNCLE MARTIN AND DADDY!" The girls screamed  
"WHAT?" Chris and Martin asked,  
"I found it." Chrystal said, waving her creature pod,  
"Oh."

"Follow me." Chrystal said leading the way.

After a while, it began raining, "Oh, crud!" Chrystal said,  
"What? It's just rain." Martin said,  
"Yeah, but now it's gonna be twice as hard to navigate." Kate said,  
"Good point." Martin admitted,

"Okay, I think it says...turn East." Chrystal said.  
"Um Chrystal?" Chris asked, walking up.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think...you have the GPS upside down." He said switching it in her hands.  
"Oh! That makes much more sense!"

Kate giggled, "Well, I'm guessing that you mean West, right?" Kate asked,  
"Um, yep. West." Chrystal said, as she continued to walk,  
"Let's go, guys." Martin yelled,  
**_BOOM!_ **A sudden boom of thunder seemed to shake the whole earth,  
"Oh, snap." Chrystal said,

"We...might wanna get a move on!" Chris suggested.  
"Yeah...good idea! There are a LOT of trees around." Kate agreed.  
"Everyone run!" Martin said running in the direction that Chrystal had said.  
No one noticed but Chris had fallen behind a little since he was running so fast, he tripped over an uprooted tree root.  
"Hurry, before-" Chrystal started as another crack...much closer had unleashed it's ear splitting power.  
So much so, the crew covered their ears.  
The ground shook soon after sending the three to the ground.  
Chrystal rubbed her head.  
"Everyone okay?"  
"Yeah...I think so." Kate said, shaking her senses straight.  
"CHRIS!"

Martin ran as fast as he could, he leaned down by his weak brother.  
All Chris could see was three figures, a pink one, a blue one, and a bluish-green one, shaking him.  
Then, he couldn't see anything, except darkness.  
Chris suddenly woke up, seeing his brother, and daughters looking very sad, and crying their eyes out.  
"Martin?" He asked, "He can't see you." a scratchy, deep voice said,  
Chris spun around to see a man wearing a ripped, checkered shirt, jeans, hiking boots, and a camouflage hunting cap, with the beginnings of a beard, "What?! You mean I'm-I'm..."  
"Yup. You're dead." the man said,  
Chris almost fell from the shock. He angled his face toward the sky, and burst out crying.

"But...but how is that..."  
"That big boom you heard..." The man started, "That was lightning. Instead of hitting the tree you were next to, well..."  
Chris sighed, burying his face in his hands.  
"You...you mean that...I'll never be able to be with my brother again!? What about my daughters!? Chrystal and Kate..." He looked over at Kate who seemed more...dazed and traumatized than anything. Then to Chrystal who wasn't much better.  
"They...need me."

"Sorry, but...once you're dead, your life is over. It's done." The man said,  
"No, no! I'm not dead! I don't believe you!" Chris shouted,  
The man sighed, "Well, you can believe what you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you're dead." The man said, sadly

"Yeah right! That can't be right! I can feel it! There's NO WAY I can be dead. Besides, if I was...at the moment...talking to you, I'd be a ghost and there's NO. SUCH. THING!"

The man chuckled, "Well, you're lookin' at a ghost right now, dummy!" "No. You're not a ghost !" Chris said, "Actually, we're both ghosts." The man corrected, "Prove it." The man held out his hand, like he was going to push Chris down, but his arm went RIGHT THROUGH CHRIS! Chrs' eyes widened in surprise, and fear. He turned a little pale, and seemed to freeze. "Uh. You okay?" The man asked, "Yep. Totally used to having some random guy stick his arm through my chest." Chris said, sarcastically,The man laughed again.  
"Everyone freaks out at first."  
"...How long have you been...ya know." Chris started.  
"I really don't know...at least two years, why?" The man asked.

"How did you um..." Chris began,  
"It's okay. You can say it." the man said,  
"Okay, well, how did you die?" Chris asked,  
"Same way you did. Standin' under the tree, an' aiming at a deer with my gun and, BAM! Dead." The man said,  
"Oh. Hey, um...What'd you say you're name was, again?" Chris asked  
"Joe." The man replied, "Okay. Well, Joe, there surely has to be a way for me to return to normal!" Chris said, determined, "Well..." Joe said, as he rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "There is one way."  
"Really?" Chris asked, eagerly  
"Yeah. You gotta scare your family." Joe said,  
"You mean...I've gotta scare Koki, and Jimmy...and, Martin, and Chrystal, and Kate, and...even Aviva?" Chris asked,  
"Yup. That's the way it's gotta be to get ya back to normal." Joe said, Chris just stared. "I...I can't do that to them! I promised Kate and Chrystal I'd protect them...not the opposite." "Fine, have it your way. It is hard though to protect when people go right through ya." Joe added before turning to walk away. 1 hour ago

"Wait, Joe!" Chris said, Joe turned around, "You're positive this'll get me back?" Chris asked, "I'm sure." Joe said, Chris sighed, "Alright, I'll do it." Joe looked thoughtful, "I thought you didn't want to hurt your family." "I don't. But I'll do whatever it takes to get back to them." Chris said, as he stared at his brother and daughters, who were still mourning over Chris.

**Wk: Wow. That was fast.**

** ChrystalK: Yeah. But it was such a sad chapter! :'(**

**Wk: *nods* Yeah. But it was pretty good...**


End file.
